


Tips for annoying Sunstreaker by Sideswipe

by Blackcat42



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28975506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackcat42/pseuds/Blackcat42
Kudos: 6





	Tips for annoying Sunstreaker by Sideswipe

  1. Tell Sunstreaker that his armour has any kind of mark on it ( it will either make him angry and punch you or rush away to the nearest mirror or wash racks).
  2. Sing constantly ( Sunstreaker will tell you to shut up in two ways a fist to the faceplate or yelling at you to stop).
  3. Don’t call him any of his nicknames ( only I get away with it besides Sunstreaker will attack anyone else that calls him one of his many nicknames).
  4. Trap him in a prank ( this depends on what you do to him but expect a lot of dents or possible death. It’s your choice).
  5. Repeatedly send messages to him about pointless stuff ( he gets really annoyed when his HD is cluttered with nonsense).
  6. Ruin his sculptures by turning them into anatomically suggestive shapes ( I am surprised I lived through this but don’t try it unless your me).
  7. Deliberately hum songs around his presence ( especially songs that will remain lodged in his CPU, it will make him angry).
  8. Throw things at him ( Sunstreaker will yell at you or attack you depending on his mood)
  9. Add elaborate "crop circles" on Sunstreaker’s landscape paintings (I am surprised I lived through this but don’t try it unless your me).
  10. Call out random numbers when Sunstreaker is counting cards, items, ammunition ( it makes him either glare or punch you depending on his mood).
  11. Switch off the light when he is in the room (especially when he is sketching, the glare he gives me promises death)
  12. Slurp your meals in front or near him ( Sunstreaker glares at the mech or femme that does this. Continue doing it for a long time and he will snap).
  13. Borrow or steal his art supplies ( very dangerous, leave this to me if you want to live).
  14. Spell his name incorrectly ( it is so funny)
  15. Mixing his name with mine ( Sunstreaker will yell at you and shout what his name is until you get it right).
  16. Place anything on his back ( he can’t clean that area by himself)
  17. Borrow or steal his bathing supplies ( this will end in shouting or dents depending on his mood)
  18. Change the locks ( Sunstreaker hates when I do this especially when I change the locks to our quarters, his studio without his permission)
  19. Reset his alarm clock (Don’t try this unless you are me. Sunstreaker is not a morning person)
  20. Follow him around or copy him for some time ( Sunstreaker will yell at you to back off or he’ll punch you)
  21. Don’t shoot at him ( Sunstreaker will attack you, friendly fire or not)
  22. Make any noise when recharging ( Sunstreaker kicks me off the berth)
  23. Interrupt him when he is talking ( Sunstreaker will punch you for this. I have the dents to prove it)
  24. Throw cold water on him to wake him up (Don’t try this unless you are me).
  25. Erase all his sketches ( I did this accidently. I still ended up in the medbay)
  26. Enter his art studio without permission ( Sunstreaker will find out eventually)
  27. Borrow his personal items and never return them ( I’m guilty of this but I get away with it because I’m his twin. You might not)
  28. Adjust the tint on his sketch pads ( the lecture and dents I received was very painful)
  29. Tapping your fingers against any surface ( Sunstreaker will glare at you until you stop)
  30. Sing the same theme song over and over again ( this will earn you a punch to the face plates)




End file.
